Total Drama Shipwreck (TT66's Way)
Chris and Chef are on a really tight budget. with really no money and trapped on an Honolulu. Chris has asked 12 new teens to compete in the all new series of Total Drama, called Total Drama Shipwreck. and will sing dramatic songs. If you want a spot tell me the age, name, gender, stereotype and biography. TT66. Contestants Hosts *'Chris ''(The Fun Hosts) -''' TBD *'Chef ''(The Terrible CO-Hosts)' '-''' TBD Interns *'Frosti ''(The Crazy Intern Guy) -''' Frosti was a troubled child when he was little. When he was just 14, he ran away from home a joined the army, even though he had no desire to go to war. He passed through training and was shipped off to the Army base somehwere. The colonel discovered his age, and sent him home. However, before that happened, Frosti went a little crazy after seein one of his friends down. He now id insane, saying things that dont make sense. He signed up for this after his parents urged him to, thinking that it might improve his condition. Killer Coconuts *'Brandon' (The Hero)' - ''Brandon is the nicest person you will ever meet and he hates mean people. He wants to play a pure game without doing any backstabbign so he can show everyone that heroes don't always lose. He is the defenition of a hero and will always defend his friends. *'Holli ''(The Strategist) - When Holli knows what she wants, she gets it. Her quick thinking has gotten her far in life. Sarcasm has also helped her defend against the stupid. She uses people to get what she wants, which is why her only friends are either people with low IQ's or people who have not yet seen her true colors. She's also very smart, and can think of plans in a second. She'd love to get a chance to get on this competion. Manipulation, alliances, and backstabbing is her plan to win. *'Melvin' (Simply Retard) - Melvin was born retarded but his parents didn't bother to find out how retard. Melvin ran away from home at the age of 13 when he escaped from the cat door. Melvin thinks he's an octopus and walks on four legs, he says he only has four legs because he was in an underwater car crash and doctor mc. fishy had to amputate four of his legs leaving him with four. Melvin will sometimes go spaz and randomly yell out "Hoogalaboogala" he also has a tendancy to talk to himself. Melvin wants to be the host on the show but only signed up because he felt like cat food and he walked into the sign ups following a guy that had cat food. Melvin lived in the woods for all his life and survives on rubbish so seeing humans will be different for him as he only sees them on accasion. * Jason ''(The Quiet Schemer)'' - All of Anon's Life he has planned and schemed revenge on the innocent. Now it a hobbie of his So if you mess with him he'll mess with you. And he'll do anything to win it. *'Elena ''(The Toguh Girl)' - Elena was the youngest of her family of six, and having three older brithers toughened her up. She never got girly girls, and excels at physical competition. However, give her a fashion competition and shes not close to being first. She has been trying to progress into more of a girl, but is having some trouble. *'Ali (The FaceBook Addict)'' - Alli got a FaceBook page when she was eleven, in the sixth grade. She lied about her age to get an account. She's constantly on FaceBook. She checks her FaceBook during class on her iPhone. Alli's arch nemesis was a girl named Holly. Holly didn't believe that Alli had a boyfriend, an upperclassmen, who when was asked about the relationship from Holly, the upperclassmen denied ending up in a breakup between Alli and her boyfriend. Alli then created a hate page about Holly, which got Alli in big trouble and Alli was forced to have a tech-cation where she couldn't go on the Internet at all and had to find 893 new friends, that weren't her FaceBook friends. Alli has learned her lesson, but still goes on FaceBook everyday, just not as often. She was offered to join a reality show, and decided to be on it. But she hopes her temper against people won't get her the boot. Screaming Seashells *'''Logan ''(The Good Guy) - Logan is a good kid, unfortunatley that gets him picked on at school.He decided to join Total Drama Shipwreck because he could use the money, and to gloat to the bullies back home.He may be a little young but he thinks that could be his advantage.He can do some sports good(mainly soccer and dodgeball, but only the dodging and catching)He is a trustworthy guy and a great player to have on your team. *'Jake ''(The Nice Friend)' - Jake was born and raised in Orlando Florida. He is usually nice to get along with but can be mean when he has time. He has 2 younger sisters,1 mom and 1 dad. Jake likes to watch TV, chill out, or sleep. Jake has good grades and his teachers love him. Jake is only mean when he has to be and he defends himself. Jake joined TDSW to hang out and win some cash. *Bobbie (The Swarere)'' - Bobbie likes to swear. He learned several curse words from his friends back at home and has swore at several people, including teachers, enemies and other people. He swears in nearly every sentence he says and impresses several people on Twitter, Youtube and Facebook on the way he swears etc. *'Destiny ''(The Irritable One)' - A rather irritable girl. She is easily irritated and often corrects people. SHe is very sarcastic, and her friends usually take it seriously. She is a bit shy at times, and is nice once you get to know her. She's rather clumsy when she's nervous, and she is easy to see through when she lies. *'Johnny (The Dude Who's Never Angry) - Johnny is a bit of a joker at times, but can be really serious at other times. He's a little immature and has laughing problems at times. (It got him kicked out of the Boy Scouts of America.) He has a passion for cooking, and dreams of one day owning his own restaurant. He dreams of living in California with his girlfriend back home. Johnny's best friend lives in California, due to him wanting to become a big actor one day, so Johnny is very lonely at times. His only friend now is his sister(who hates his guts.) and girlfriend (who isn't feeling a connection with him). Johnny has such an awesome personality, but no one to really share it with. If he wins the million, he will work out his relationship with his girlfriend, move her family and his family to California, and reunite with his best friend. Please pick him so that his dreams come true! *Kimberly (The Manipulator)' - Kimberly's dad is the prime minister of Canada and Mom is a dimpolmat. she is smart & very sexy.she alway's get what he wants, being in a rich family. and sign up for total drama so he can meet new people. Episodes Episode 1 - Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Part 1 Chris: Last time on Total Drama World Tour it was the best finale ever Heather won. pepole felled into the valcano and other theings happend but now heres a whole new cast. and with out that much money where here on the island of Honolulu. 12 new teens, 2 teams and 1,000,000,000$ dollar and welcome to Total Drama Shipwreck. Chris: Here's are new cast. heres the first two Melvin and Jake. Melvin: *Gets Off Boat* Hey Drish. Chris: Its Chis. :@. Melvin: No its Drish. Jake: You should really watch where you going Re-- Melvin: Hey You little. Holli: *Gets off boat* hi guys. Jake: Um hi *blushes*. Melvin: Um Hi. *blushes*. will you be my girlfriend. Holli: um no your like 42. Melvin: So. Holli: I SAID NO. *HITS MELVIN WITH BAG* Melvin: Hey that felt good Der. Jake: Wierdo so is it only us. Chris; No so heres.. Ali and Johnny. Ali: Hi *gets off boat* Jake: Hey *high fives here* Ali: Facebook Update: Jake is still so cute. even toguht i barely no him. Jake: Okay. *backs away slowly* Johnny: Watch it. Jake: Okay. Chris: Hers Brandon, Jason, Kimberly & Elea Brandon: Hey everyone. Holli: Hay. Brandon: your the girl i herd who was yelling you need to calm down. Holli: What. Everyone one has an evil side Brandon: no everyone dosn't not. Holli: WHAT EVERYONE DOSE HAVE A EVIL SIDE. Brandon: no they don't i never, yelled, scream are get mad at anyone in my life. HOLLI: LIES *SLAPS Brandon* Brandon: Ow. Chris: Holli calm down. we berly have any money to take anyone to medical care. Elea: Drama queen. Holli: Calm down Holli calm down. Elea: Anyway hi Chris. Chris: Yo. Kimberly: so your trying to act like me. Holli: What. Kimberly: you are. theres no need for two mean girls in the game. *walks away from Holli* Jason: Wow u guys are so funny. but lamos. Ali: FACEBOOK UPDATE: I don't like Jake anymore i like Jason. Jason: I like you to. Ali: You do wanna be my Girlfriend. Jason: Sure. Ali: *kisses Jason* Jason: wow that was fun. Chris: Okay enough with the loving. Chris: No heres Bobbie, Destiny, and Logan. Destiny: Howdy. so this is where were staying. Bobbie: No dur. Destiny: No one asked you. Logan: okay stop the fighting. Chris: Okay everyone has met eachother. so lets start. Destiny: Yes everyone has met. Chris: rember the confessional well this season the confessional is in the bathroom agian. Bobbie: (CONF: Wow this is pretty awsome). Holli: (CONF: This time Holli is going all the way. and i need to use someone for an alliance) Melvin: (CONF: Yes! i'am on total drama! *bangs head on seat*). Chris: no heres the teams. Brandon, Melvin, Holli, Jason, Elea & Holli you are the Killer Coconuts. Elea: go team KC. i like the team name. Holli; the team name sucks. Kimberly: total agreed. Holli: (CONF: How dear that girl come up in here and disrespect me. She is going down. and Brandon oh don't get me started.) Chris: them next team will have: Bobbie, Jake, Logan, Destiny, Kimberly & Johnny. And you guys are know as the Screaming Seashells. Chris: rember last time on Total Drama World Tour *sings*. well you guys will have to sing to. Logan: Yes singing. i have a great voice. Chis: well it musical number time. so (DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN)every time you hear that bell chime its singing time. ''Logan: Where trapped. on the island of Hawaii. theres no way to get out. cause Sierra destroyed the plane. Holli; Stuked on island. Everyone; ooh stuked. Eli: were trapped. were stucked. flying and riding. on the island. '' ''Elea: being trapped is no fun. Logan: Where trapped. on the island of Hawaii. theres no way to get out. cause Sierra destroyed the plane. Everyone; Stuked on island. stuked on an island. Melvin: were trapped. were stucked. flying and riding. on the island. '' ''Everyone: being trapped is no fun. being trapped, we need to get saved, are goals are here. forever. being trapped, we need to get saved, are goals are here. forever. Where trapped here forever. Chris: Nice job. Chris: but ready for your frist challenge. Chris: its called Jumpiness of the River. teams must bungee jump into the river and look for a silver coin. Brandon: i great at bungee jumping. Chris: so ready start go. Johnny: *jumps down* *jumps back up* I found nothing. Melvin: let me see that Cord. *jumps down* *jumps back up*. I Found a... Holli: yes. Melvin: a Crab. Holli: oh. Bobbie: *jumps back up* dang i found nonthing. your turn Kimberly. Kimberly: *jumps down* *jumps back up* gosh i found nonthing. Jake: you din't trie nonthing. Kimberly: WHAT. Kimberly: *pushes Jake off cliff*. Jake: *climbs back up*. (CONF: Wow that Kimberly shes s,=mart and cute i should ask her out) Kimberly: (CONF: I Should use Jake. hes cute and all but still.) Kimberly: *kisses Jake*. Jake: (CONF: Wow my first kiss ee). Melvin: and i found a Silver thing. Jason; Thats the coin that means we win. Chris: the Killer Coconuts win and the Screaming Seashells loose. that means elimination time. Chris: if you don't receive a marshmallow. you will be taking the Tank of shame and hit down to the Row of loosers. Destiny: the Row of loosers. Chris: okay everyone there are 6 id cards passes in the confessionals each person must stamp the id of the person that they want to go home. Destiny: (CONF: I Vote for. Johnny. *Stamps Johnny's ID*) Jake: (CONF: I Vote for. Johnny. *Stamps Johnny's ID*) Logan: (CONF: I Vote for. Johnny. *Stamps Johnny's ID*) Johnny: (CONF: I Vote for. Bobbie. *Stamp Bobbie's ID*) Kimberly: (CONF: I Vote for. Kimberly. *Stamps Kimberly's ID*) Chris: with 3 votes against him Johnny its Tank of shame time. Johnny: WHat? Chris: *puts him and cannon* *shoots* Johnny: i will be back Intern: *rows the boat*. Chris: what will happen next time on Total Drama Shipwreck. Episode 2 - Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Part 2 Bobbie: (CONF: WHat the #*@&# why did we loose it was his ^#$*#* fault.) Kimberly: (CONF: Wow the Screaming Seashells are looses.) Chris: Okay campers ready for part 2 of your 1 challenge. Bobbie: Why are there two &#$*$^ parts to this challenge. Logan: Can you plz watch your language. Bobbie: No the &*(^ i'am not. Brandon: Wow do you have to swear. Bobbie: Just leave me the &*&( alone. Holli: You to are like brothers. but i can still see that both of you are fakeing. Logan & Brandon: Okay whatever u want. Chris: Okay for your second part of your challange. its a treasure race. teams must find a treasure chest that is hidden in the jungle. but since the Killer Coconuts won they get an easy advantage. cause with hat coin it can help them open the chest. Frosti: YO Chris dude where do u want me to put the snakes. Chris: Not now Frosti. Frosti: Okay. Chris: That was Frosti the intern. now go. Ali: TWITTER UPDATE: Where on a winnig streak.' Brandon: yes we are. Melvin: jumps up and down* I Got Mail Yay Jason: Okay. *follows trail* Elea: (CONF: I have to admit it but Melvin maybe a really good player. he maybe SPECIAL but still). Jake; Okay team fallow me. Kimberly: Why should we fallow u. Jake: Cause i'am smart. Destiny: (CONF: Wow making to my team is gonna be hard cause i'am shy and stuff.) Brandon: *fallows track*. Chris: (DUNDUNDUN) Its song time. Holli: I wanna leave the island on a boat. Cause i don't wanna be here forever. but i still wanna win the money. so i can be rich. but its hard to do these challanges. Everyone (Except Holli, Melvin and Bobbie): Holli's Get Away She needs to leave. Holli's Get Away. Ooooo. Holly's Get-Away Bobbie: Shes %^*^#@#*( anoying. '' ''She Evil . and she need to get the ^&%* Away. Brandon: No Holli don't leave cause i love u. (*Music Stops*) Jason: Say what now. *Looks surprise*. Holli: you like me. Elea: I Found the chest *opes chest* We win we win. Chris; The killer cocuntuts win. (*Team Screaming Seashells Arrive*) Bobbie: WHat The ^*^&$% how do they win. Chris: See you guys at the elimination tonight. Holli; So u like me huh. Brandon: well. Holli: *kisses Brandon* Brandon: *kisses Holli* Holli: *kicks Brandon in the kiwis* I like boy but i wanna win this game. you can be my Boyfriend when you admit that u have done something bad before or do something bad. Brandon: oww that hurted oww *sits alone* Kimberly: (CONF: I Vote for. Bobbie. *Stamps Johnny's ID*) Bobbie (CONF: I Vote for. Jake. *Stamps Johnny's ID*. that m%^&$ f^&*% going down.) Destiny: (CONF: I Vote for. Jake. *Stamps Johnny's ID*) Logan: (CONF: I Vote for. Jake. *Stamps Johnny's ID*) Jake: (CONF: I Vote for. Kimberly. *Stamps Johnny's ID*) Chris; with 2 votes aginst him its tank of shame time bobbie. Bobbie: What the %^*$%& Chris: Joke its time to go Jake. Jake: WHat why me. Chris: *puts him in tank* Jake: II WILL BE BACK *While falling in the boat*. Chris Will Brandon and Holli become a couple Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! SHIPWRECK! (The rest will be up today) Episode 3 - Jake Potter Chris: Last time on TDSW U now what lets get on with the show/ Bobbie: (CONF: This game is %^$^$^.) Logan: (CONF: *wakes up* *walks out of tent* *accidently steps on Kimberly's Toe*) Kimberly: WACTH IT Logan: Sorry/. Kimberly: U Will be sorry u did that. Chris: Everyone report to the jungle. NOW! Ali: I Wonder what wee will do today. Brandon: WTF YOu din't say twiter update. Ali: My Computer broke so thats why. Brandon: (CONF: I Have something to admit i broke her computer and now i fell so ashamed.) Holli: (CONF: Now that me and Brandon are a couple we can win the will together.) Chris: Today your challenge is based off of Harry Potter Movies/Magical movies. Bobbie: Harry Potter. What The ^&^%^$ Kimberly: Agreed why. Chris: I'am the host of the show now sush. each team must show off there own magic trick. and they must perform it together and it can be about anything. but it matter on what you and your team want. Ali: This is Epic. Brandon: Agreed. Kimberly; This is Payback. *wishes in the wishes pocket* i wish tah Logan can get inger badly and that it can put him in the hospital. (COMMERCIAL Brake) Chef: Now with Logan in he hospital do we have enough money to get that hotub we wanted. Chris: yes we do. Chef: Yes. Chris: Now the Screaming Seashells must perform another magic trick. Bobbie: Don't &&%& start tell we all agree when to R%^$^ go. Melvin: What will we do. Chris: DUNDUNDUNDUDN Its musical number time. Melvin: WHat will we do! We have no magic trick! And I'am a R--. Bobbie: Shut the ^&*% Up cause you Don't know $$^$ and your team can't find a magic trick. Holli: I Don't now what to do! Can we ether make a pie are make Brandon cry! Cause we have to do magic tricks! Everyone: What will we do. What will we do. what will we do. WHAT WILL WE DO. Brandon: I Got an idea what about a Bear. Ali: *pulls bear out of hat* Chris: I Will give that a 6.9.\ Chef: Me to. Holli: We got a high score yes. Destiny: Um *Pulls 1,000,000,000,000$ out of hat* Chris: YOu guys get an 10.10 *takes money* Chris: Agreed. Screaming Seashells: Yes we won. Chris: Killer Cocos its Elimo time. Holli: (CONF: I Vote for. Melvin. *Stamps Melvin's ID*) Brandon: (CONF: I Vote for. Melvin. *Stamps Melvin's ID*.) Jason: (CONF: I Vote for. Ali. *Stamps Ali's ID*) Elea: (CONF: I Vote for. Ali. *Stamps Ali's ID*) Melvin: (CONF: I Vote for. Brandon. *Stamps Brandon's ID*) Ali: (CONF: I Vote for. Brandon. *Stamps Brando's ID*) Chris: It was another tie. so i get to pick and i pick Ali. its Tank of Shame time. Ali: Well this means goodbye. Everyone (Except Ali): Goodbye. Chris: *puts her in tank* Ali: AAAAAAAAAA *falls into boat*. Chris: That was another elimination so see you next time on Total Drama Shipwreck. Episode 4 - Holli's and Brandon's Excellent Relationship or Conflict Chris: Last time on Total Drama Shipwreck. it was a magic show. The Screaming Seashells were kinda loosing it. then they took over victory. it was the first time the Killer Coconuts lost. and it was Ali the face book girl who took the Tank of shame only 8 people left what can happen on TOTAL DRAMA Shipwreck Brandon: (CONF: Ahh My Relationship with Holi is a breeze everything perfect) Holli: (CONF: You know what i'am really liking this Relationship its kinda fun. but don't get me wrong.) Holli: Hi Brandon. Brandon: Hey. Holli: So hows it going. Brandon: Good. Holli: So um *kisses Brandon*. Chris: (*on Intercom* Everyone report to the Jungle now.) Elea: *while walking* I Wonder what are challenge is today. Chris: Ready to grind some meat. Jason: Meat Grinding? Kimberly: Yes i'am good at meat grinding. Bobbie: Then we should win this $%^$^ challenge. Logan: Agreed. Chris: Okay team must grab the large frozen meat and grind it. to make HAMBURGER'S. The team that wins gets to Eat all of them and the team that looses have to eat chefs food. hehehe. Destiny: I know how to make Hamburgers there easy. Melvin: *Hits head with pan and jumps up and down* Lets do this team/ Brandon: Did Melvin just say that. anyway come on team. Holli: *tries to pull meat out of the large freezer. and accdently hits Brandon* Brandon: Hey what was that for. Holli: I WAS TRYING TO GO AND GET THE MEAT OUT OF THE FREEZER AND ALSO WATCH OUT. Brandon: I know that this goes aginst who i i'am but YOU WATCH OUT. Holli: NO YOU. Brandon: NO YOU. Brandon & Holli: *argues* Kimberly: WILL U GUYS JUST SHUT UP. Logan: wow whats up with all this yelling. Kimberly: SHUT IT LOGAN. YOUR SUCH A MEAT HEAD. Chris: DUNDUNDUND Kimberly: Ahhhhh. Kimberly: ''Meat Head don't be a jeep its the only way where going to win'' Logan has never been mean so that makes him a Meat Head. Logan: Meat Head with a Meatty, Meatty, Meatty pile I Don't have any mean in me cause thats the way i was raise 'Logan, Kimberly & Jason'':'' 'We are Meat Heads. ''Meat Heads! Meat heads! Meat Heads! We Are Meat Heads! Meat Heads! Meat Heads! '''Kimberly: Meat Head i'am noot cause i'am the one with meanness! My team will make the Burgers and win agian! And i will be here into the bitter end. Logan, Kimberly & Jason:'' 'We are Meat Heads.'' Meat Heads! Meat heads! Meat Heads! We Are Meat Heads! Meat Heads! Meat Heads! YEAHHHHHHH! Holli: Don't talk to me Brandon. Kimberly: *puts meat into the grinder and makes the pattys* Jason: There going to win. lets hurry up. Melvin: *eats raw meat* Yum raw meat is good. Elea: Um u know u can get sick by eating that. Melvin: Um. Chris: And the Screaming Seashells Win! Bobbie: WHAT WE %^%&& Won yes. (*everyone looks at Brandon and Holli as Melvin eats raw meat*) Holli: (CONF: I Vote for. Brandon. *Stamps Brandon's ID*) Brandon: (CONF: I Vote for. Melvin. *Stamps Brandon's ID*.) Jason: (CONF: I Vote for. Holli. *Stamps Holli's ID*) Elea: (CONF: I Vote for. Holli. *Stamps Holli's ID*) Melvin: (CONF: I Vote for. Brandon. *Stamps Melvin's ID* Oops) Chris: Its a 2 way tie since Melvin only has 1 vote he's safe. Melvin: Yes * pukes in Bucket* Chris: and the one who goes is Hol... Brandon: Wait I Will go cause my Holli need to win for the both of us. Holli: U will do this for me yes. Holli: *kisses Brandon* Brandon: *kisses Holli* Chris: *&puts Brandon in tank* Brandon: *while in the sky falling into the boat* Holli i love you Chris: What will happen next time on Total Drama Shipwreck. Episode 5 - Family Actor Chris: Last time on Total Drama Shipwreck, the final 9 had an epic meat race. Making Meat is hard. but Brandon and Holli's Relationship turned into a sweet conflict but it was Brandon who took the Tank of shame. the final 8 are left and what will happen today on TOTAL DRAMA SHIPWRECK! Holli: (CONF: I Can't believe Brandon quit for me wow. but then again if he din't i would be gone so its a bad thing and a good thing.) Jason: Wow where stinking. Holli: You think? Elena: we need to step up are game. Holli: Yeah Melvin: Um Yeah Bobbie: these Burgers are %^$^%$% good. Kimberly: Agreed. Chris: (ON INTERCOM) Everyone report to the camp fire pit now. Chris: Hello Actors. todays challenge is an acting challenge. Destiny: Cool I always wanted to be an actor. Chris: Okay pick to people for the main lead. Holli: we pick... Jason. Jason: Me. Yes Giggty. Destiny: And we pick Bobbie. Bobbie: Yes where gonna %&&%**%*^ agian and are whole team is ^%%&^&%^&^ epic. Bobbie: *reads Script* My mother died of an %&&%& injury. she was young and and I Was just a &%&%& baby and I Gonna miss my &%&&% mom. Chef: *Cries* I Give that a 6 out of 10 Jason: we might win this yes. Holli: (CONF: I miss Brandon) Chris: (CONF: HEY) Holli: (CONF: WHat are u doing in here) Chris: (CONF: DUHDUHDUH) Holli: Oh okay. Holli: I miss the way, Brandon said hello! By hoofing me, with his niceness! I missed the daytime when Brandon yelled at me. Elena: Ooh, Ooh. Holli: ''Cause other times, he'd get freaky!' Oh, Brandon! Oh, Brandon! I...I miss you so! Oh, my Brandon, my little Brandon. Why'd I ever let you quit? Elena: Actually, she kinda dumped you. Brandon: I miss his smile, and the way we used to argue everyday, when there was trouble-'' Which was all the time. '' ''Oh, I miss the way, he'd always say goodnight. '''Elena: Ooh, Ooh. Brandon: And when Brandon Kissed me! Aw. Oh, Brandon! Oh, Brandon! I...I miss you so. Oh, my Brandon, my little Brandon!' Why'd I ever let you quit? Why'd I ever let you quit? Chris: Okay. Chef. Chef: i will give it a 5 out of 10 cause it was to sad. Chris: So the Screaming Seashells win and you now the drill Killer Coconuts. Holli: (CONF: I Vote for. Jason. *Stamps Jason's ID*) Jason: (CONF: I Vote for. Elena. *Stamps Elena's ID*) Elena: (CONF: I Vote for. Holli. *Stamps Holli's ID*) Melvin: (CONF: I Vote for. Holli. *Stamps Holli's ID*) Chris: and with two votes it Tank of Shame Holli. Holli: What Chris: *puts Holli in Tank* Holli: I will be back. *while she falls into the boat* Chris: What will happen next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! SHIPWRECK! Episode 6 - Toxic Trouble Chris: Last time on Total Drama Shipwreck it was an acting challenge but it was Holli who took the Tank of Shame. do to her being Love sick. so what will happen on Tonights Episode on TOTAL! DRAMA! SHIPWRECK! Jason: wow so only 3 pepole left on are team. you know what where winning next time. cause where epic. Kimberly: yeah right. Melvin: Aren't you suppose to be in the winners cabin. Kimberly; Um why don't u mind your own bes-wax u &%&^-&%& Melvin: Hey. Elena: she just a bully no need to worry, Chris; (On Intercom): u guys ready for your next challenge. meet me in the kicthen. Chris: Okay so todays challenge is to Put a team member in a Carrige and then dump them into Toxic. but u must race to the finish line wich is 1000 miles away. Destiny: Are u ever gonna make a challenge that is easy. Chris: Um no......... Chris: U know what its time for. (DUNDUNDUNDUN) Jason: Whats not to love about Toxic. its greenand icky and anorexics no one like toxic cause it rocking. TOXIC! TOXIC! Elena: it better i can make u a Mutinous. Cause it can one. Bobbie: Toxic is a ^^*^^* beast it s *^*&^ beast it is raw, with a saw, with a jaw, with a naw. Bobbie, Jason, Elena & Kimberly: TOXIC! TONX! yeah yeah. Logan: *runs* Kimberly: *dumps Logan into toxic* Logan: hey um somethings growing out my back. Destiny: who cares now lets go. Elena: *dumps melvin into Toxic jar* Melvin: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Jason: come one lets go. Chris: and the winner is. Bobbie: *passes finish line* Chris: The Screaming Seashells. Destiny: Yes. Bobbie: Yes we &*^ won. Chris: You know the drill already. Jason: (CONF: I Vote for. Melvin. *Stamps Melvin's ID*) Elea: (CONF: I Vote for. Jason. *Stamps Jason's ID*) Melvin: (CONF: I Vote for. Elena. *Stamps Elena's ID* Oops) Chis: well u guys know its a tie so. Jason its Tank of Shame time. Jason: What? Chris: you did loose the challenge so yeah bye. *puts him in the tank* Jason: *falls into the boat* I Will be back. Chris: WHAT will happen next time. Episode 7 - Sweet Are First Reward! Episode 8 - And Then There Where 6...? Episode 9 - The Final 5 Last Ride! Episode 10 - 4 Scoops for Chris Episode 11 - Who You Gonna Root For? Episode 12 - Awesome Final Ever! The Final 2 All Out Full Out! Elimination Table Trivia Credits *Thanks to Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro for comming up with he team names Screaming Seashells, Killer Coconuts. Songs *The first song will is called Trapped On This Island and was sung in, Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Part 1. *The second song will is called Holli's Get Away and was sung in, Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Part 2. *The third song is called What Magic Trick? and was sung in, Jake Potter. *The fourth song is called Meat Head Mix and was sung in, Holli's and Brandon's Excellent Relationship or Conflict. *The fifth song is called Oh, My Brandon and was sung in,' Family Actor'. *The sixth song is called Toxic, and was sung in, Toxic Trouble.